


City On Fire

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fights, I am so sorry, M/M, Songfic, This is pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: Go to bed when it's cold and blue and wake up to a city on fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona/gifts).



> I want to apologize in advance because this was a horrible thing to do to you all. I am so sorry.  
> This was...an adventure.  
> I'll make it up to you all, I promise.  
> Extra apologies to Fiona for letting this happen with your request. I'll write an extra special make-up fic for you, okay? And AO3 won't let me capitalize the first letter of your name, I'm so sorry TT  
> Here's the song: [City On Fire by the Pierces.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7G-iiD3YGXA)

Neither Hajime nor Nagito have quick tempers. They bear their frustration and pain in silence, like muted CD players. Their songs are playing, but no one can hear them but themselves. But when they do let their tempers go, the result is an explosion of sound, the lyrics screamed as drums and electric guitars rage. The other jumps in surprise and reaches frantically for the volume button that isn’t there, and all either of them can do is surrender themselves to the noise so enraged and loud it hurts their ears and their hearts.

They’ve never been good at fighting, so they try to avoid it as much as possible, but fights are inevitable.

“You don’t have to bring me along,” Nagito mutters, trailing after Hajime.

“Nagito, don’t be ridiculous. It’s prom, for Pete’s sake, of course I’m going to bring you.”

Nightmares tear at Nagito’s mind. Kids at school bully him. He’s a freak.

_“Nobody likes you, dumbass. A tip: if anyone tells you otherwise, they just want something from you.” The girl spread her arms and leaned in with a smirk. “I know you don’t like me, but at least I’m not lying to you.”_

“People will think you’re weird for bringing another boy to prom.”

“Well, you’re my boyfriend. Who am I supposed to bring, a girl? I wouldn’t want anyone else to come with me. And I don’t really care if people think I’m weird. Most of them already know I’m gay, and if that hasn’t been enough to make the entire grade hate me I don’t know what is.”

 

_“Your boyfriend? He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t even like you. I’d bet you he’s probably straight. He’ll dump you any day now. He might’ve put up with a faggot with you until now, but I’m sure he’s getting tired of you.” Nagito shook his head vehemently, but the girl put her finger under his chin, pricking the soft skin with a long, probably artificial nail. “Have I ever lied to you?” she asked with a devilish smile, and Nagito froze._

“Nothing.”

“Nagito, do you not want to go? We don’t have to. But if we’re going we should probably go now. It starts in fifteen minutes and Makoto and Kyoko wanted to meet up beforehand.”

“It’d be easier for you if you just brought Chiaki or someone else.”

Hajime gives him a weird look, his hand on the door handle of his car. “No, it wouldn’t, because I’d have to pretend I liked her.”

“You’d be doing the same with me anyway,” Nagito says quietly under his breath.

Hajime blinks at him uncomprehendingly for a heartbeat before his eyes stretch wide and he gapes at Nagito. “What did you say?”

 

_“You might just be better off breaking up with him.” She looked almost triumphant. She knew she’d won. “He won’t take it too hard.”_

_“I’d take his word over yours any day,” he said, but his voice quavered, and some part of him, the self-hating part that he’s been trying unsuccessfully to bury ever since he met Hajime, whispers that she’s right._

He can feel Hajime’s shock, radiating off of him in waves. This is the one thing they’ve never questioned. Which Nagito can see now was dumb of him. He had as much to do with deluding himself into thinking Hajime loved him as Hajime did. “I said…” He takes a deep breath. “You’d be doing the same for me anyway. Because you would, right? You’re just pretending. I don’t know what you’d have to gain from it, but I bet there’s something. And it’s okay, you know, you don’t have to deny it. I don’t really blame you. You’re too good for someone like me, and – ”

“Stop.” Hajime is staring at the ground, his eyes wide, hair hanging in front of his face. “You really think that?”

“Am I wrong? Because I see the way you and Chiaki interact. She likes you, and I think you like her too. You’d be cute together.” He gives Hajime a little smile, even thought he feels like his heart is being pushed through a cheese grater. “I’d certainly be you guys’ biggest fan.”

“Shut up.”

“Like I said, you don’t have to deny it.”

“Shut up.”

“I’d just…like to know. Why did you spend all that time with me? Because you could’ve told me, you know, and I would’ve helped you, and you wouldn’t have had to lie to – ”

“Shut up!” Hajime’s head snaps up, hurt and rage burning in his eyes. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! You really think I don’t fucking adore you? You really think you’re anything less than the world to me? I’ve loved you for almost two years, two fucking years, and you’re questioning it _now?_ What the fuck did I do wrong? Because I’ve tried to be nothing but the best boyfriend you could possibly have. Tell me. What did I do to make you think I never cared about you?”

“I…”

 

_Have I ever lied to you?_

He squares his shoulders. “It’s nothing you did. But I’ve been an idiot. I realize that now. I’ve been too gullible even though I knew it was too good to be true. She helped me realize that.” He immediately wishes he hadn’t said that last part.

“She?” Hajime stares at him. “I thought we were supposed to trust each other. I thought that all of this time would mean something to you. And you trust some _girl_ more than you trust me? Do I really mean that little to you?”

“Wh-what?”

“Here you are telling me I never loved you, when clearly it’s the reverse,” Hajime hisses. “What did she say to you? Word for word.”

Holy shit. Holy shit. He fucked up. He seriously fucked up. He doesn’t know what to say. “I – ”

_“What did she say?”_ Hajime yells.

“It doesn’t matter!” He shakes his head, running his hands through his hair. “Shit, Hajime, I’m so sorry, I was wrong, I really thought – ”

“Yes, you were so wrong. That’s the problem. I try to make you see. I go all out, because you’re so clueless sometimes I don’t think you’ll understand if I don’t! I try to make you see that I love you more than anything. That I’d do anything for you. Hell, I’d fucking kill myself if you asked me to. You’d just have to say the word. Would I do that for anyone else? No! You’re all I can see when I’m with you. And I try to make you see that you’re so much better than you think you are. You are such a fucking _dumbass,_ Nagito. Love is built on trust. Do you not love me? Because you sure as hell don’t trust me.”

“I do…”

“That girl? She was just trying to mess with your head. She’s a bully. I thought you’d be smarter than to just let her say whatever and believe it wholeheartedly. I don’t understand you, Nagito. I thought I finally had, I thought I’d finally been able to crack that shell that you so stubbornly refused to let me see through, but I guess I was fucking wrong, huh?”

“Hajime…”

“What?” he snaps.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry, too.” He pulls open the door to his car and gets in, slamming the door. Nagito stands there, watching, as he pulls out of the driveway and screeches down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY AGAIN AAAAAAAA  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! If you had something you liked or something I could've done better, let me know! Thanks!


End file.
